


Forbidden

by LilxLeprechaun



Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Black Flag
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilxLeprechaun/pseuds/LilxLeprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is trapped in a tiresome life with a husband she no longer loves. Edward is still pining after Caroline and the memory of their marriage ... forbidden fruit is always the sweetest. Forbidden freedom makes the heart grow cold. EdwardXOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Early Morning Arrivals

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovely people, This is my second attempt at starting an Edward fic, i didn't think that last one flowed properly so I hope you'll all enjoy this one. Please let me know how I'm doing with it, otherwise I think i'm just writing to empty internet, or its just bad. So please enjoy, I haven't finished the game yet, because I know what's coming ... I'm just not ready for that, but I'll do my best with what I've got! :)

The pirates' republic of Nassau, the only place in the Caribbean where you could find utter freedom without constraint, was packed. People spilled in and out of the shops, taverns and brothels that lined the dusty streets, enjoying the early morning sun before its rays became too hot to bear.

Bella Carter stepped out of the Tavern she owned with her Husband Tommy, blinking away the last remains of sleep, her arms full of haphazardly stacked piles of paper.

"Bye, darling. Have a good day." She had called to Tommy when she left, the older man ignoring her farewell, loud rumbling snores erupting from his throat as he sprawled across the entire bed. Their marriage had two faces, one – the one the tavern's regular customer's saw of an evening, a jovial and happy couple who were enjoying the married way of life. But this side was an act, the love and devotion that had been there at the start of their marriage three years previously had started to wear away, being replaced with monotony and disdain. When she and Tommy got married her mother was overjoyed and kept repeating "Thomas is a good man, he'll see you right. You'll have a good life with him Isabella." Luckily she had died a mere six months later, never having to see what her beloved son in law had become – a slave to alcohol and lustful urges (Bella always turned a blind eye to his fornication with the pretty waitresses that served in their tavern. There was a time it had hurt her, but now she was numb to it, glad he chose to leave her alone.)

Although the tavern was thriving, being a favourite drinking haunt of the island's 'governors', she watched Tommy drink and gamble their profits away, forcing her to take a second job during the day. She ran a small art class at the island's only school. There were few children in her class and the building was dilapidated, but she enjoyed it.

As she made her way through the street, greeting people who called and waved at her, she glanced towards the docks, seeing two very familiar pirate vessels pulling into the harbour. Their commitment to piracy and the freedom of man declared for all the see in the black flags fluttering from the top their masts. Captains Ed Thatch and Ben Hornigold had arrived home, she smiled wearily, happy to see her favourite customers, but knowing their arrival meant that the tavern would be busy and unable to rest until the early hours.

Unlocking the door to the tiny school, which sat close to the docks, she dropped her papers down on a near by table and leaned against the doorway, watching the hullabaloo that now surrounded the two ships as the crew began to disembark. The two captains broke away from the throng and headed up the dusty slope, their voices kept hushed but their eyes taking in the city's activity as they passed. Bella raised her hand in a wave as the two went to pass her by. A grin quickly spread across Thatch's weathered face as he spotted her. He thundered over to her and grabbed her into a rib crushing hug, lifting her feet off the floor.

"Bella the beautiful. How are ya lass?" He enquired gruffly, dropping her back onto the floor and ruffling the neat ponytail she has managed to tame her curls into that morning. She let out a huff and playfully narrowed her eyes at the captain, pulling the ribbon from her hair and letting it remain loose.

"Well, thank you Thatch. Will you be joining us tonight?" She asked, offering a wave to Ben, who returned it but remained in deep conversation with a merchant who had grabbed his attention.

"Aye, that ya will. But now ya have some toddlers to coddle ... I mean teach" He grinned good naturedly at her, indicating the small group of children that had started to line up beside the crumbling stone building, their eyes widened as they watched their teacher's interaction with the fearsome Blackbeard.

Bella rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Art is important too you know, we can't all go sailing around looking for treasure and taking on the navy. I'll see you this evening." and with a kiss on his cheek she shooed him away, turning her attention to the children, calling the register as they filtered past her into the room, grabbing paper and paint brushes as they went.

****

Nassau's sweltering day had given way to a sticky evening, the humidity coating everyone's skin in a thin layer of sweat. Bella had yet to change from her day in the school when Tommy informed her he needed her to work behind the bar, choosing to spend his night lounging and drinking with the important pirates' whose number had grown since the morning. Charles Vane and Jack Rackham had joined the group. Their laughs at one of Tommy's jokes heard over the raucous noise of the tavern. Rolling her eyes she grabbed a flagon of ale and five mugs, sneakily tucking a bottle of best rum into the front pocket of her dress.

"Here ya are gents." She grinned jovially as she placed a mug own in from of each pirate and Tommy except Blackbeard, to whom she handed the rum bottle with a wink.

"Thank you lass, you spoil me." Thatch grinned pulling the cork from the bottle's neck with his teeth.

"Aye, that she does. Swear she has a soft spot for ya Ed." Tommy laughed, holding his arm out, beckoning Bella into a show embrace, clutching her petite body tight to his chest for a few moments.

"Ah, nonsense Tommy lad, that lass of yours only has eyes for one." The twinkle in Blackbeard's eyes told her that he knew, he knew it wasn't Tommy who captivated her attention and made her heart speed up erratically.

Tommy just laughed and kissed her suddenly rose tinted cheek, taking the comment as Thatch has meant it – at face value.

"They're late." Vane murmured, taking a long draught of his ale.

"Hmm?" Rackham questioned, his eyes firmly fixed on Monique's backside as she bent over a customer's table across the way.

"Kenway and Kidd, they're late."

Bella's belly tightened at the name and she swallowed heavily. "Will they be joining you?"

"Aye, if they know what's good for em." Vane acknowledged, his blue eyes intently studying a map that was spread across the centre of the table.

"Well gents, I really should be betting back to the bar, can't have people complaining of favouritism now, can we?" She joked, pulling herself away from Tommy's grasp, ready to head back towards the bar.

"A shame, a bit of attractive company goes a long way."

The voice stilled her heart in her chest and butterflies flooded her stomach. A rosy glow quickly flooded her cheeks as she turned to face the voice's owner, a smile present on her pretty face as she took in the speaker's twinkling blue eyes.

"Ah ... hello, Edward." she breathed out, her voice a lot steadier than she thought it would have been.


	2. Gifts and Gambles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! I'm glad to see there are a few of you out there! and I'm happy to have you here! I managed to write this chapter in between writing sections for one of my assignments, so i hope it flows ok! please review, it really helps! :) enjoy! - oh and don't worry, she gets stronger as the story goes on.

"Bella" He murmured in reply, his voice had the texture of plush velvet as it ran over her skin. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, tiny hints of dimples indenting the flesh of his cheeks. His blue eyes were warm and friendly as they held her gaze.

"Always such a charmer." She jibbed quickly, hoping to cover up the butterflies he ignited in her belly, she was a married woman – it wasn't done to see a married woman fawning over another man, even if he did have the clearest sapphire eyes that could rid a woman of her breath after just one tiny glance. And besides, she didn't want to let on to Edward, who everyone knew still remained true to the wife he had left behind in England years before.

"It is hard not to be with a woman so stunning." He continued, grin widening and showing a set of perfectly straight pearly teeth.

Bella shook her head and chuckled quietly at the second compliment to come from his lips. She flapped her hand at him in a gesture to usher him over to his friends. "Go on with you, captain charming. I'll bring you a drink." He was a regular enough visitor to the tavern that Bella knew what he would drink, before he could ask for it.

"You are too kind my lady." he followed her motions and sat himself between Tommy and Thatch, who immediately clapped him on the back in a show of friendship. Grabbing a second bottle of rum from Thatch and Kenway's own private selection that Bella stocked just for them, she rejoined the group of privateers, leaving the waitresses to deal with the tavern's other customers.

Leaning between the blonde pirate and her husband she placed the bottle down in front of Edward. Resting a dainty hand on his shoulder to maintain her balance as she leaned one knee precariously on the bench, she grabbed the now empty flagon in the middle of the table. She could feel the heat of his skin, even through his thick robes and she fought back the blush that threatened to over come her cheeks.

"Thanks love." His breath warmed her arm at the proximity, and she quickly pulled the offending limb away as if his words had burnt her flesh. She offered him a half smile before pulling away and planting a quick kiss on her already inebriated husband's cheek.

The door, which was on the far side of the tavern swung open and James Kidd entered, pushing his way gingerly through drunken locals and crew alike. "Evening Jim, the usual?" She called to him across the busy room. His words were lost in the abyss of noise but she caught his short nod. She carefully made her way back to the bar, refilling the empty jug with amber alcohol.

On her way back to pirates' table she stopped Carla, a mouse like girl with blond ringlets and green eyes of no more than sixteen. "Would you watch the bar for me for a few hours? I need to change. I feel as sweaty as a hog over a spit." Carla's eyes lit up at the question, it wasn't often that Bella would relinquish control of the bar and her chest swelled with an ounce of pride.

"Of course, Miss Bella, of course!" she gushed, hands eagerly twisting the stained material of her apron.

"Wonderful. And remember dear, if there's any trouble or anyone needs me, I will be in the back. Come and get me immediately." Bella could remember being the same as the excited and naïve girl in front of her, but her three years of marriage seemed to lengthen the six year age gap between them. With a quick nod the girl scuttled off eager to begin the task the elder woman had bestowed upon her.

"Here you are gents." She said placing the flagon down in the centre of the pirates' table once again, tuning out the talk of navies and the Spanish merchant fleets that they were discussing in voices that were gradually gaining in volume as more alcohol circulated through their systems. "If you need anything young Carla will be at your personal service. I am retiring for a few hours."

Grunts from around the table was the answer she received from the majority of the table's residents, including her husband, but Thatch and Kenway eyed her with concern.

"Are ya well lass? Yer lookin' pale." Thatch asked, his voice held a soft tone that he reserved for only her ears.

"Aye, just tired. I need to change into something that isn't covered in sweat, dirt and paint." She replied, flashing them a weak smile before she departed from their table, making her way through the crowd and past the bar in the direction of their small house. A prickling of heat and hair raising on the back of her neck made her glance around, trying to determine who was watching her. Her deep chocolatey eyes met a pair of haunting blue ones that were still clouded with an unspoken concern. She flashed him a reassuring smile before ducking beneath a beaded curtain and into her humble home.

****

The next few hours flew by quietly for Bella, an unexpected luxury that she relished. She had changed into a pale blue night dress with a satin robe that matched, it was a birthday gift from Edward a year previously and she adored everything about it, from the soft colour to the way the material felt against her skin. The neckline was a rather daring low 'V' shape the exposed quite a bit of her cleavage, but she could cover it using the robe should the occasion arise.

She had taken up residence in her favourite spot, just in front of the house's large bay window, the panes swung wide open, inviting a cooling breeze and a sliver of moonlight into the room. Her eyes steadily skimmed over the words on page of the romance book she was reading, the only sound being muffled laughter that drifted through the wall from the busy bar.

As the night had grown later most of the patrons had dribbled their way out of the tavern, staggering their way down the street and into their homes, a few regulars waving to Bella when they passed the large window. She would wave back and occasionally call out a comment to those she knew particularly well. The departure of the customers meant only one thing, the 'governors' were the only souls left within the bar, and that their previously harmless talk would turn to hands of cards and gambling away the coin they had looted from their latest endeavours.

The tell tale clink of the coin box being slammed shut made Bella close her eyes in silent frustration, Tommy was gambling away the week's earnings. Against the regular joes that placed bets with him, the landlord was a fine gambler, easily refilling their coin pouch. But the six pirate kings were another story easily wiping him out in moments.

Rolling her eyes she tried to concentrate on her book once again but felt her attention being continuously drawn to the door to the tavern. Biting her lip she tried to focus on the words in front of her, would the handsome pirate Captain James Vine sweep into the market place and steal the girl he loved away from her evil merchant father? Or would the king's men catch him as he stepped foot on shore and condemn him to death?

She had only got a few paragraphs further when the door flew open, the old wooden panelling barely clinging to it's hinges. A red eyed and swaying Tommy burst through the gap, his fumbling form heading straight for the top shelf that he knew Bella kept her jewellery box on. She gasped and sprang to her feet.

"Tommy! What are you doing?!" She asked, gripping hold of his arm in a tight grip. "My things are out of bounds! Where's the week's takings?" she asked frantically trying to pull the box from his pudgy fingers.

"gone, it's all gone." Tommy slurred, his eyes narrowing on Bella as she struggled against him. "It's a sure thing Bella. Just me, Kenway and Calico Jack, I can take 'em." he wobbled slightly as he placed a meaty hand on her shoulder shoving her away from him, sending her sprawling across the bed. Her robe slid open as she landed haphazardly on the bed, exposing more of her cleavage to Tommy than she'd wanted.

"Well look at you, all dressed up like a china doll." he leered, his eyes roving cross her skin. She could almost see the cogs turning in his head as he licked his lips in a predatory manner, the copious amounts of alcohol he had consumed were clouding his brain. Her Tommy may have been a drunken asshole, but he had never looked at her like that.

A few seconds ticked passed before Tommy snapped out of his trance, and returned to his former mission, raiding her jewellery box. "That should do it." he murmured to himself, lifting a gold necklace from its home. The inlaid diamonds and emeralds glistened beautifully in the moonlight as he examined it. Bella felt sick to her stomach. That necklace had belonged to her mother. It was the only memento she had managed to keep away from her husband's gambling addiction.

"Tommy, that was Mama's. You know how much she adored you. How do you think she'd feel if you gambled something so precious away?" Bella had changed tact, jumping up from the bed and pulling her robes closed once more. She shot him a pleading look, but Tommy shook his head and shoved it into the pocket of his old waistcoat.

"I told you. It's a sure thing."

Bella watched him leave through the door back into the tavern, her heart burning and her stomach churning, leaving an acrid taste in her mouth. Tears welled up in her eyes as she carefully followed him into the now hushed bar.

Thatch and Vane sat on the high stools at the bar. They both pulled their eyes away from the table in the centre of the room that housed Tommy, Kenway and Rackham. Large stacks of golden coins were piled up by each pirate's elbow and in front of Tommy lay her mother's necklace. It's jewelled finery plain for all to see.

"Well hello lass." Thatch offered her a smile, his eyes taking in her form with surprise, brows nearly reaching his hairline. "To what do we owe this fine vision of yourself?"

Bella ignored the question and swallowed dryly listening intently to the conversation around the games table.

"A fine piece, if I do say so myself, gold and jewels. She must be worth near 3000 Reales." Tommy was coaxing, using his best sales patter to convince his companions to accept the necklace as currency.

"Aye. I can sell it for more in Kingston." claimed Rackham, dragging a dirty finger across the intricate patterning.

"It is a beautiful piece, no doubt fit for the neck of a beautiful woman." Kenway's softly spoken words drew a small gasp from Bella's throat and he looked up, his ocean blue eyes locking with hers for a split second, before he rolled an appreciative glance over her attire with a smirk on his face.

She tried to offer him a weak smile, but her cheek muscles stung with the movement and her glazed eyes leaked a single tear down her cheek. Kenway's brows immediately dipped in an emotion somewhere between anger and confusion.

"So gents, what's it to be?"

"Aye." Rackham said, eyeing the necklace greedily.

A small sigh escaped Kenway's lips as he kept Bella's eye contact, but replied clearly "Aye."


End file.
